This invention relates generally to table construction, but more particularly, pertains to a table leg locking mechanism that may secure the table leg(s) into its supportive position.
Numerous styles of locking mechanisms or securing devices for table legs are provided in the prior art. For example, and the most customary form of locking mechanism includes an eccentric form of spring mount that urges the table legs into an operative position, once the legs have been pivoted past the midpoint towards that position. Such a mechanism is commonly displayed in those prior art patents that cover the standard form of card table that is readily available upon the market.
Other styles of prior art locking mechanisms, that are frequently used for the card table style of securement, includes a sleeve like coupling that is mounted concentrically upon the table leg, and when pulled downwardly against the bias of the spring, as when the adjustable leg approaches its erective position, the sleeve may then be released for securement upon a fixed tab that extends from the underside of a table, thereby locking the table leg into place. These earlier types of table securements are satisfactory for their intended purpose, and that is to provide a readily portable table that may be easily erected, or collapsed, so as to allow for its prompt usage or storage, respectively.
The current invention pertains more particularly to a more sturdy type of table, usually of some length, of the type that is frequently used for business purposes, such as for use in offices, or at conventions, and therefore, by necessity, must be constructed of a more sturdy design so as to provide full rigidity when erected into an operative position. Prior art tables designed for this type of usage normally include a table leg that pivotally mounts to the underside of a table, and then also includes a linked bracing that may be snapped into a fastening position thereby securing the legs into their elected disposition. Once again, tables constructed of this configuration have been satisfactory for their intended purpose, but, in addition, they usually are quite wobbly to the touch, and are normally recognized as being available only for their intended purpose, and that is for a temporary usage.
The current invention is designed to provide a table construction that includes a locking mechanism that quite satisfactorily stably supports and engages the legs of a table to its table surface, eliminating any semblance of looseness or instability for the erected table, but more particularly, firmly engages the locking of the table legs into a supportive position, thereby preventing any collapse of the table as frequently occurs during usage of the prior art type of devices.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention to provide a locking mechanism for securing table legs to a table surface in a manner that eliminates all instability in the support of the table when set up.
Another object of this invention is to provide a locking mechanism that may be associated with one or more legs of a table and provide for and insure the rigid positioning of each leg with respect to the supported table surface.
Another object of this invention is to provide a locking mechanism for a table leg assembly which when engaged into an operative position obviates any chance for collapse of the assembled table regardless of its rough handling.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a locking mechanism for a table leg assembly that can dispose and engage the table legs into either their erect or operative position, or into a nonoperative and effectively concealed location.
A further object of this invention is to provide a locking mechanism for a table leg assembly that can be totally fabricated independent of the table construction, and then assembled and secured to the table surface as a final step in its assembly.
These and other objects will become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and while considering the description of the preferred embodiment in view of its drawings.